


Beating of a Cold, Cold Heart

by toomuchagain



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Gen, Possession of a reaper, Post-Weirdmageddon, Things got weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchagain/pseuds/toomuchagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill may have lost the battle, but he sure as hell didn't lose the war. And besides, there's other dimensions out there--dimensions where people are far more desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating of a Cold, Cold Heart

Bill sucks his…”teeth” through his eye in satisfaction, watching the world through the few sigils left in the third dimension, almost exclusively doodled in Dipper’s school notebooks.

Particularly when they’re closed late at night and Dipper is tossing and turning, struck with insomnia, sighing and muttering his frustrations and anxieties.

Most of them have to do with Gravity Falls and Bill himself.

It’s cute how they think they erased him. How they think their grunkle’s memories were so well-preserved and easily retrieved, with no help.

They may all think they just got a happy ending, good-guys-win-bad-guys-get-destroyed, but that’s not how the universe works, and Bill might have lost that physical body, but he’s still there, in a corner of all their minds.

Dipper doodles a new pyramid with an eye in the middle. He thinks about Bill for a minute, smug and confident.

Some pre-teen dares another to spray paint a triangle with an eye in it in the alley off of the Gravity Falls arcade. They get halfway through it before Pacifica appears at the end of the alley.

Bill’s so so close to being able to see into that alley, and then he isn’t.

Ford and Stan leave Gravity Falls. Bill feels it like a jackhammer to the skull when Stan pulls him over the boundary of the Gravity Falls Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism. It leaves Stan puking his guts out, with a dizzy head cold for the next two days, which the Pines twins pass off as a flu bug.

Bill works on perfecting his control over a human body.

They locate the center of the anomalous oddities. It’s not ideal for Bill’s purposes, but Bill’s waited for several trillion years. He can feel another doorway in the near future. He can be patient.

He _is_ patient.

And even better, he can feel something else happening, nearby, in a slightly different dimension, where Trigger and Powers are very different people, and of the two of them, only Trigger is still alive, and he’s fucked up about a hundred times over, and he’s barely a day away from existence self-destructing.

Bill searches his dreams for a familiar-enough figure. Pulling himself together, he searches the mindscape for his new puppet. Finding it, he attacks.

After a fairly violent battle, he takes his newest puppet. It’s still in the mindscape, but it’s already well-known, if…well-feared.

Bill takes the reaper as his own. He reviews the reaper’s memories and feelings. He processes them.

Once he’s done, he settles on a course of action.

A door creaks open. Two guns cock, one heavenly blade is readied.

Bill steps through the doorway and up to a railing overlooking a room full of clever equipment and less clever thugs.

“Nice digs,” he says, and they all lower their weapons.

“Billie?”

“Who’s Billie?” one of them asks as he descends the stairs.

He begins to grin. His audience recoils. Apparently even in his new puppet, that’s not something you see everyday.

The world outside is already dying.

They’re all already desperate, and he didn’t raise a finger to bring it about.

This is going to be so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a strange person and have always thought Trigger and Powers look like Dean and Bobby. Plus I'm obsessed with Supernatural, and now I'm obsessed with Bill Cipher. So this just sorta...happened one day because of the CQ Challenge #2. Title is from the challenge song, which was Dropped by Phantom Planet.


End file.
